


Hugo.

by Szx135



Category: hugo awards - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szx135/pseuds/Szx135
Summary: A Haiku for Hugo.





	Hugo.

Hugo Haiku.

Hugo.

Gimme the Hugo  
Sharp spiked medal would look great  
Upon my papers

Hugo. 03/04/19.


End file.
